A Time For Peace
by Mellize
Summary: After the pain and suffering they had experience during that warzone land, now that they're in peace, they had never felt so happy and content before.


A/N: I wasn't supposed to write this now, I was planning on writing this after I finish my story "China, China Let Down Your Ugly Hair!". But a one-shot will do, this one-shot may give you a little information about my next story. This may be a little terrible (I think).

Warning: OOC-ness and possible errors (that I failed to see)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **A Time for Peace**

It suddenly rained during one good afternoon, it happened so unexpected that people hurried to their homes or bought umbrellas to protect themselves from getting wet then become sick. And of course, this didn't have to do with Ketsuno Ana's fortune telling and her saying "It'll be summer!", or whatnot. It just happened to happen if you get what I meant.

Although many were annoyed why it started all of a sudden, in a small but sturdy house, two figures listened to it in peace. It seems like listening to the raindrops that fell from the roof down to the muddy ground were their way of passing time.

One was a 15 year old boy with chestnut hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a hakama with the top red and the bottom gray as well a white thin coat. Many knew him as "The Famous Sadist Captain" of the 1st Shinsengumi division who happened to be a pilot as well. Many feared and _respected_ him for his terrible **sadistic** habits and position as one of the higher ups of the Shinsengumi, although many of the female population adored and _loved_ the Sadist for his bishounen looks and bad-boy personality. However, he wasn't all those things at the moment, he looked so kind and gentle like a mother to his child as he held the most fragile yet _monstrous_ child protectively in his strong arms.

The other was an 11 year old girl who happened to sit comfortably on the lad's lap, and her tiny head leaned on his hard chest which acted as her pillow. She had a short vermillion hair that was tied by her ornaments and cerulean eyes. She wore a silky red cheongsam with long sleeves and gray pants to prevent perverts from looking at her other _parts_. Unlike her only companion, guardian rather, many didn't know her and thought of her as a "mysterious" person due to the vibes she give off. It's all because she just got here in this, beautiful and wonderful world recently so she can't blame them for not knowing.

These two people were Sougo Okita and Kagura, the only ones who managed to escape a warzone land which they call "Prison for the abandoned and weak" which were meant for the Amantos.

It was so quiet in a pleasant way. No words were needed to be said as they cherished this rare moment together and they either didn't want to ruin such moment for now. Kagura nuzzled her head against his chest, feeling the calming warmth that she always longed for. While, the lad merely stroked her soft top locks, careful not to touch her ornaments. Sougo simply enjoyed it, it brought rare joy in his heart and soul, seeing that his mere actions of stroking and holding the girl in his arms, were making her sigh happily every now and then.

Despite the cold temperature around them, they didn't mind as they continued their repeated actions and feel each other's warm bodies. It was more than enough to make them happy. That is until, Kagura asked, uncertain about a question that's always been in her mind. "Sadist-nii…will this last for long? It's been so peaceful and quiet since I've been here in Edo that it scares me so much that there will be someone who will come and bring destwaction (destruction) that I've always despise aru…"

Sougo could only groan in annoyance, their quiet time was ruined, all thanks to her. But it can't be helped, this girl in his arms, suffered far more than he did, in the most twisted ways he could think of. It's a miracle that she didn't turn out like her former best friend who went nuts and continued to stay strong to survive like a warrior. She even fought so many enemies on her own with those tiny hands and legs of hers, but it's strange that she has never killed anyone. But if it's almost killed someone then yes, she did. "Don't be such a worrywart little China, brats your age…weren't thinking of such things. You should too. But if it does happen," Sougo paused as he smacked the young girl lightly (which wasn't really) to erase that depressing looks of hers which annoyed him to no end. Her smile and her angry face was so much better. "I'll always protect you no matter what."

She shot him a light glare before she rubbed her head to ease the pain. "Sadist-nii! That hurts aru!"

"That's what you for acting strangely little China," he said with a sly smirk, he was so enjoying her pained face like the sadist he is. She can be even so cute when she's in pain…

"Hmp! Sadist-nii, you meanie! I'll go to Gin-chan's place cuz you're being all sadist again aru!," the young Yato yelled but not as loud as he expected, still she had _that_ tone which he clearly didn't like. Kagura pouted angrily like a child who's been scolded by her parents again. She pried his arms off with just the little strength she had left, and jumped off of him before running away, still angry at him.

Sougo scratched the back of his head. He was totally displeased with not only her action but with his bad habits that accidentally kicks in as well. It wasn't his fault that it would go on and off whether he likes it or not, it just tends to happen! But it's not like she's older enough to endure it, Kagura was merely a child to begin with. He's one terrible guardian, but it's not like the perm head she mentioned, wasn't any better than he. Sougo stood up and chased her quickly before she even gets her clothes wet, thus making her sick. He'd rather not want to take care of a young sick Yato as he had already know of the consequences again. Before the Kagura can step outside the door, Sougo swiftly took her into his arms again, Kagura was shock for a moment but it wasn't for long she started struggling against his firm grip. "Let me go aru!"

It's still a wonder how light weighted she is despite eating so much…

"Agh…I'm sorry, okay?," although Sougo sounded a little annoyed as he apologized, he was sincere. Kagura who heard the apology, turned to him slowly. She curiously stared at him before nodding and calming down as she gave his truthful crimson eyes. "Hm…still haven't forgiven you yet aru."

Hearing this from her made Sougo frown, it was certainly difficult to please this kid despite how simpleminded she can. "What can I do for you to forgive me, Your Young Chinese Highness?," he asked, he may not look like it but Sougo was too tired to even be stubborn so making peace with this brat was his solution. He wanted to sleep after all.

"Give me something that I'll like aru!"

Something she likes? Sougo lightly pondered. There was no way, he can buy her anything like Subonku at the moment. It was raining at a medium rate, and he'd be foolish enough to go through such weather just to buy her what she likes. Suddenly, he thought of something that he didn't think that he would do to her until now. Maybe it will please her? There's no one thing to find out. Sougo leaned down, to get close and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He slowly pulled away and saw how she blushed furiously. It made him smirk to think that the slightest of foreign actions to her would make her feel this way. Maybe, he should do this often. Not for long, Kagura fainted with her head hitting his shoulder. Sougo didn't expect the strong and confident young girl will just faint so weakly because of a kiss, and it's only on the cheek! Although, he had to admit that she's always full of surprises and cute no matter what.

 _Well that worked, now we go to sleep…_ , Sougo thought tiredly as he yawned. He took her to her room and made sure that she was in a _safe_ position of sleeping before heading to his.

 **The End**


End file.
